Discovering
by alleycat97
Summary: Lilah Black is Teddy Lupin's best friend. She lives with her godfather Charlie Weasley and is a total tomboy. But she doesn't have a clue as to who her father is. She'll dicover who he is, what love is and who she truly is.
1. The Card

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Santa never got my letterL

AN: Sirius Black died in the Final Battle in my story!

"**Don't get detention before Halloween, don't try to sneak to Hogsmeade, and show off nicely in flying class." ordered Ginny Potter, to her godson Teddy Lupin and his friend, Maggie Holland. The two nodded looking for Lilah Black, the third member to their trio. "Hey there, you four!" exclaimed Charlie Weasley, Ginny's brother and Lilah's godfather/legal guardian, as he approached. He was holding hands with a confident, almost cocky, eleven year old with a sleek black ponytail and mischievous blue-grey eyes.**

**She smiled at her two friends, her expression saying "I'll tell you later". She looked up at Charlie, and said, "It's ten till eleven, if you're going to get emotional, do it know before we cross the barrier." She said it so firmly it was obvious she had had poor Charlie wrapped around her finger since she was few weeks old. He had the famous Weasley blush creeping up his neck as he said, "Me? Emotional? You must be mistaken, Lilah, love. I work with dragons. I'm not going to cry because my goddaughter is going to Hogwarts for the first time." Lilah rolled her eyes at him, and preceded to run at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. **

**Ten minutes later, Lilah was sitting with her friends in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They had their heads out the window saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Charlie, as Maggie was muggle-born. As the train started to move, Teddy began a conversation they had had only a few days ago. "Think we'll be on the quidditch team?" Lilah laughed. Maggie grinned. "I've been raised by Charlie Weasley, who was Hogwarts best. Maggie grew up next to you, who was raised by Harry and Ginny Potter! First years rarely make the team but I hear that they lost everyone but their Keeper and a Chaser on Gryffindor!" said Lilah. The other two nodded and talked for a while longer about quidditch.**

**Then, two boys entered, one blonde and the other brunette, both with sparkling blue eyes. "Can we sit here? All the other places are full." asked the brunette. Lilah smiled, "Sure, I'm Delilah Black but please, oh please call me Lilah. The one with blue hair is Teddy Lupin and flame head is Maggie Holland, surprisingly she is muggle-born with no connection to the Weasleys." Maggie rolled her eyes at her babbling friend and addressed the two boys, "And you are?" The blonde spoke, "I'm Colton Elliott and this is my twin Dustin." **

**The five new friends chatted for a long time about nothing in particular until the subject turned to family. The other four told about their parents, godparents and sibling but Lilah was quiet. "I know you live with your godfather but who were you're parents?" asked Colton, true interest sparking in his ocean like orbs. "My mother was Amanda Sparks-Black. My father was some Black bloke, never knew who he was. Uncle Charlie says Mum and Dad were married, but it was private and he didn't know till later."**

**And that was that. No one came back to the subject and Colton and Dustin noted it a sensitive subject to be left alone. They were sitting there eating chocolate frogs from the food cart when Lilah looked at her frog card. She fainted, the guy had to be her father.**


	2. Bloody Hat

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

**Thanks to hersheysmusicandtwilight for reviewing**

_Sirius Black_

_January 9,1960-May 2,1998_

_Husband of Amanda Sparks Black_

_Member of The Order of the Phoenix _

_Father of unknown daughter_

_Great Marauder_

_Fought and died in the Final Battle_

There he was right there on the front of a simple chocolate frog card. How stupid she had been. Harry had told her so many times about Sirius Black, but she never made the obvious connection. Delilah Black looked up from the frog card, glancing at the other four in the compartment.

Teddy was standing stock still, staring at the dark-haired girl who had just woken up from a faint (Thanks to Maggie's spell knowledge). Maggie was smiling ear to ear, as if she had been waiting for her oblivious friend to see this for years. Colton and Dustin looked around, confused and having no clue why their new friend had just passed out. Colton stuck his hand out, and helped her up.

"Who's on the card?" asked Dustin. Maggie scowled at him, she shouldn't have to deal with the rude prat and his brother now. "It's okay Maggie." said Delilah, spotting the scowl on her friend's face, and added to Dustin, "Sirius Black. I think he just might be my father. No, take that back, there's no doubt he's my dad." "Delilah, you do realize this makes us like second cousins? Gran and Sirius were cousins, so welcome to the family cousin!" exclaimed Teddy brightly.

Instead of dwelling on the subject of her father, the five talked about other pointless subjects like quidditch and houses.

"Ravenclaw is so much smarter than the other houses."

"But Gryffindor is where 'Brave dwell at heart'"

"Slytherin is annoyingly cunning, but I wouldn't die if I was put in there."

"Hufflepuff wouldn't be too terrible miserable. Sure, you would be a joke to Slytherins but you would automatically get a bloody awesome reputation."

Soon enough the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade station and the five first jumped off the train and heard the gruff voice of Hagrid yelling, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" As they approached the boats, he ordered five to a boat. As they floated toward the magnificent castle, the nerves began to build. What if they weren't in the same house? They rode in deathly silence.

In the entrance hall, they were greeted by Professor Flitwick, a small tiny wizard, who was Deputy Headmaster, Charms teacher, and head of Ravenclaw house. He told them about the hat and four houses. "Gryffindor, where the brave dwell. Ravenclaw, the intelligent, Hufflepuff, the loyal and just, and Slytherin, the ambitious and cunning."

The all lined up, and waited for their name to be called.

"Anderson, Tony" was Ravenclaw.

"Avery, William" was Slytherin.

Then came the call, "Black, Delilah" Lilah ran up to the stool, looking confidant but inside, she was about to pee her pants. She calmly placed the hat on her head, blue-grey eyes twinkling.

_My, my aren't we cocky. Ah… no wonder, Sirius Black's daughter at last. _

_**Alright hat. Let's get this over with. Sort me, I don't have a preference. Well maybe not Slytherin, that Avery bloke looked a prat.**_

_Slytherin wouldn't be a terrible choice. You have that cunning streak. No, but you would put your friends before your priorities. You loyalty would send you to Hufflepuff, of perhaps Gryffindor._

_**I've already told you, Hat! Just put me some where but I would like it if you put me where my friends have a chance of being.**_

_Oh, that would send you straight to Hufflepuff if it weren't for your bravery. I see you aren't studious enough for Ravenclaw, they would eat you alive with your lack of caring for your grades._

_**JUST DECIDE ALREADY!! Yes, I'm loyal, brave and cunning! Just put me in one.**_

_Temper, temper. Watch what you say, Black! I've sorted tons of brilliant wizards. Dumbledore, Snape, Potter, every Weasley for generations. You decide now, scarlet and gold or do you prefer the black and yellow of Hufflepuff._

_**I'm gonna have to go with Gryffindor.**_

_Learn some respect and trust in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Delilah sighed in relief and walked to the cheering table, mumbling something that sounded like, "Bloody hat."


	3. Common Room Conversations

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. JKR has that privilege**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Common Room Conversations**

Colton watched as Delilah Black took off toward the Gryffindor table. _Great, I'm doomed for Ravenclaw and be stuck by myself unless Maggie lands there to,_ he thought. Then, Flitwick called his name. "Elliot, Colton" His legs felt like jelly as he walked forward and set the Sorting Hat on his head. He hadn't listened to who was called before him.

_Oh, I remember your father, Elliot, brave man he was._

_**Please, oh, please put me in Gryffindor! Lilah's in there! Teddy's headed there too!**_

_Boy, I don't sort to your wants but I've got to admit, you have your father's courage, and do I detect your mother's loyalty? Gryffindor for sure but you have that wonderful Ravenclaw intellect._

_**So, what! Brightest witch of her age ring a bell? I do recall that she was a proud lion, not eagle!**_

_Fiery young lad aren't you?_

_**Sort me now, before I hex you!**_

_Alright, but you'll fall for Black in…_

"Gryffindor!"

Colton smiled, walked to the Gryffindor, and sat next to Delilah. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Batty old hat, he is, or in your words, 'bloody hat!'" The two laughed then turned their attention to Dustin, who was being sorted. Dustin looked simply bemused at the old hat while that hat's mouth was turned in a frustrated frown. It soon called, "Gryffindor!"

Dustin settled down on the bench next to his twin and Lilah. "Called me a bloody pest, he did!" he laughed. "That because you are one!" teased Lilah, reaching behind Colton to hit the young brunette on the head. The three listened quietly, waiting for Teddy to be called and sorted. After two Ravenclaws, three Slytherins and a Hufflepuff, "Lupin, Ted" was called. As soon as the hat hit his head it called, "Gryffindor."

The four waited until only two people remained, Maggie and a small strawberry blonde boy, who looked even cockier than Delilah (and that's really saying something). "Wood, Maggie" As she walked forward, she glanced hopefully toward the Gryffindor table. The hat took a while to decide but not nearly as long as it took Lilah. Soon, the fifth of the group joined the Gryffindors, while the cocky kid headed to Slytherin(big surprise there, not).

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood and gave speech. She warned the first years about the forest, Filtch, and the ban on certain Weasley Wizard Wheezes' products. Then, she waved her wand and tons upon tons of food appeared. "Ooh, Teddy this could rival Grandmum Molly's cooking." exclaimed Delilah. The metamorphagus laughed, "I dunno, that steak doesn't look half as good hers." The five laughed and began to eat their fill(and Teddy happened to have a lot of that steak).

After dinner, the prefects led them all to the Gryffindor tower, and pointed them to their dormitories. Delilah and Maggie had to share with two other girls, Bethany Moore and Charlotte Spinnett. They were both the giggly girly girls that revolted Lilah. The boys shared with two blokes called John Reynolds and Tyler Smith. Tyler was nice enough but Reynolds was the jerk he hung out with.

Instead of going to bed like every one else, Lilah, Maggie, Colton, Dustin, and Teddy gathered in the common room to share their conversations with the hat. Delilah stretched out on the couch, the twins and Maggie took to scarlet arm chairs while Teddy sprawled on the rug by the fire. "What did he say to you, Lilah? A seventh year said it was the longest sorting he's ever seen." said Teddy. Delilah sighed, "Couldn't make up his bloody mental mind about whether to put me here or Hufflepuff." she said, shrugging. The boys laughed, "You, a puff? Aren't they supposed to be meek and gentle?" exclaimed Dustin.

"What about you ole' Dusty? Hat looked ready to kill you. Where else would he send a prat like yourself?" asked Maggie, who hadn't enjoyed the brunette twin's presence. "Well, Wood, he happened to find me snake-like, but I told I didn't give a crap where he put me, as long as I didn't have to room with Avery." he replied coolly. The rest laughed at the thought of Dustin annoying the hat. "He said, and I quote, 'Such a bloody pest belongs no where but Slytherin, ah well, your thick skull could be in Gryffindor.' He predicts that 'You, our brother and Black will have detention before dawn Saturday.'" They all laughed again, "I take that as a challenge, in fact, Teddy and Maggie can come too!" laughed Colton. "He wanted me to be a Ravenclaw, but said that I would fail with out friends and sent me here." stated Maggie. Teddy began to speak but Delilah interrupted, "As soon as you put the hat on he saw your moronic qualities and nothing else would fit."

After chatting about the Sorting Hat for a while, they all headed up to bed, to dream about the excellent breakfast the house-elves were sure to make. But Delilah stayed staring into the fire, thinking about her father. How would she tell Charlie?

* * *

**A/N- First through fourth year nothing big and exciting will happen besides lots of detention,a lot will happen years 5-7 but I will show second year quidditch tryouts and the 'Detention Challenge' before I move to fifth. The next chapter will be their letters home. oh, and here are the ages for the Weasley/Potters they will be mentioned for Christmas Break.**

**Victoire-9  
Dominique-7  
Louis-5**

**James-5  
Albus-3  
Lily-1**

**Rose-3  
Hugo-1**

**Molly-6  
Lucy-4**

**Fred II-6  
Roxanne-6**

**Luna and Rolf' Twins  
Lorcan-4  
Lysander-4**


	4. Letters!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to JKR but those you've never heard of… are mine.**

**A/N- These are their letters home, and to Harry and Ginny. The words in bold during the letters are wriiten in enchanted ink so only a certain person can read it!**

* * *

Dear Uncle Charlie,

I miss you already. The food here is excellent, almost as good as Grandmum Molly's! The stupid hat thought I was Hufflepuff material!! Honestly, me, a puff? Aren't they supposed to be gentle? After like fifteen minutes of debating with himself, he put me in Gryffindor where Teddy and Maggie soon followed. We met these twins, on the train, they are Gryffindors too, Colton and Dustin. Do you know any Elliots? Their dad works at the ministry in the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures department.

Have I told you the five of us have detention? Yeah we set off some of George's fireworks in potions. See, it's not my fault! He gave them to me for my birthday! When the hat was sorting Dustin, it suspected we would have detention my dawn Saturday. We got it on Tuesday. :)

On the ride here, I found this chocolate frog card, and the bloke had my last name, my hair, and my eyes. And from that I found Sirius Black is my father. Don't think I love you any less for it. You are and always will be my father figure in my life.

Oh and could you please send some owl treats for Hero and some of Grandmum's chocolate fudge? I also left my socks in a pile by my bed in Romania, send them too. Give Rico some steak from me!

Love from,

Delilah Abigail Black

* * *

"Who's Rico?" asked Dustin, who had been reading over her shoulder with the rest. "The dragon I'm raising." stated Delilah simply.

* * *

Dear Harry,

How long did you know Sirius Black is my father? Don't you dare write back to me saying you have no idea what I'm talking about. I will tell Ginny you lied to me, and you will be added to the "People I need to hex to bits once I'm of age" list. I'm serious.

You know your afraid of me,

Delilah Abigail Black

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is excellent. I miss you, lots. Charms and Potions are my favorite classes. The food is excellent, or what Teddy leaves on the table is. I left my copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ revised by Hermione Granger Weasley on by dresser. Please owl it to me. Oh, and I got detention my second day here. I'm in Gryffindor, house of the courageous!

Your daughter,

Maggie Grace

* * *

Dear Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny,

If you get an owl from the Headmistress saying I was the mastermind behind an operation that includes fireworks in potions class, they were Delilah's fireworks and her idea, I swear! Anyway, I'm a Gryffindor, and I room with four other guys, Dustin and Colton Elliot, Tyler Smith, and John Reynolds. The last guy is a prat and Smith is the bloke that follows him around. The food here rivals Grandmum Molly's, but you already know that, eh?

I warn you now, across the table from me, Delilah is writing a death threat. She was scary, when she knew that you knew something she didn't.

See you at Christmas,

Ted Remus Lupin

* * *

Dear Victiore,

I miss you already, Vic. I can't wait for Christmas, I've got your present picked out already. Hogwarts is great! Don't listen to George when he says you have to battle a troll or whatever he says now. You put on a irritating hat. At least he put be in Gryffindor. The food is the best you'll ever eat!

Miss you,

Bear

P.S. It is not smart to get detention your first week. **But I bet you can't beat my record, second day;) The first part is just in case an adult reads this!**

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is great. Dustin is a pain. _I resent that! _Go away, dude. Anyway, we met some friends on the express, Delilah Black,_ dot the eye with a heart, lover boy!,_ shut up, Dusty!, Teddy Lupin, and Maggie Wood._ She hates me already._ Smart girl. _Shut up! _Whatever. Any way, we are all in Gryffindor. We got detention on our first week! **_Dad, you know you're so proud!_** The hat wanted to put Dustin in Slytherin and me in Ravenclaw.

Your Sons,

Colton W. Elliot

_Dustin M. Elliot_


	5. Growing up

A/N- Little bits and pieces of years 1-4 oh & I still don't own Harry Potter. ONLY THE PLOT, DELILAH, MAGGIE, AND THE TWINS ARE MINE.

First, second, third and fourth year passed with no less than three hundred fifty detentions, all for various pranks, and surprisingly, even with all the point deductions, Gryffindor won the house cup every year but second in which the Ravenclaws beat them by seventy five points.

Delilah, Maggie, Dustin, Colton and Teddy were some of the most well-known students at Hogwarts. Delilah had become best known by the teachers for her smart mouth toward the Potions' Master, Gregory Graze. Maggie was popular for her perfect grades that helped contradict her number of detentions. Colton and Dustin, the latter had magically made his hair blonde for a week to confuse people, had become "the clones" despite the opposite hair colors. Teddy became the complete slacker by the potions master, but a rather intelligent boy by the other professors.

The five's friendship grew stronger with ever passing day, and they became completely inseparable. The teachers had spent an hour brainstorming in the staff room one Saturday, trying to come up with a nickname and finally settled on Difficoltà e problemi. The Transfiguration professor was Italian and had come up with it after some had tried Latin phrases. The pupils of Hogwarts picked it up quickly, nd it was shortened to Problemi.

**Coming Home For Christmas 1st**** Year**

Delilah smiled as the scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross station, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. "Is Vic out there, waiting on me?" asked Teddy, anxiously. Dustin laughed, "Can't wait to see your girlfriend?" he teased. Delilah laughed, standing and grabbing her bag, "Be nice, Dusty, you're staying in his room for two weeks."

Once off the train, Delilah quickly spotted Charlie, standing with Harry, Ginny, their children, Bill, Fleur, Victoire and her siblings, Dominique, and Louis. "Uncle Charlie!" she exclaimed, running to him. He picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you so much, Lilah!" he laughed, setting her down. The two looked over at Teddy, who was be scolded by Ginny. "What did I tell you about detention before Halloween!"

Harry, who looked slightly bemused at his wife and godson, walked over, one year old Lily in his arms and three year old Al clinging to his hand. "I hear the firework trick was your plan? How terribly irresponsible I'm impressed." he smirked. They laughed. "So, the clones go to your house, and Maggie will be arriving at the Burrow Christmas Eve?" Charlie asked Harry. The latter nodded, and the rest of the families walked over, talking for a bit. Soon, Charlie and Delilah said their goodbyes and promised to be at the Burrow on Christmas Eve, "Ten o'clock sharp!". Then Charlie and Delilah left for Romania.

"Hey, Sirius being your father doesn't bug me, he was a great bloke and I don't love you any less for it." he whispered as she walked to her bedroom that night after dinner.

**Christmas Morning**

"Happy Christmas, Maggie!!!" _Great, _thought Maggie, _how can she get up so early__** during the bloody HOLIDAYS!**_ She rolled over to her side, facing the wall, and trying to go back to sleep. Delilah wasn't giving up the easy, though. The dark-headed witch hit her on the head with a pillow, and unfortunately for Maggie, Lilah had quite a good arm. "Ow! What the bloody crap was that for?!" the now wide awake blonde yelled. Delilah, in reply, put her finger to her lips and mouthed something that looked like, "Don't wake up the guys!"

After quietly dressing and tip-toeing down stairs, the two met Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, who greeted them happily, "Good morning, dears. Have a seat next to Emalee, breakfast will be ready in five minutes." The two obliged, sitting down with Ron and Hermione's oldest daughter, who was James' age, currently six. "Happy Christmas, Em. What are you coloring?" asked Maggie, pointing to the magic coloring book in front of Emalee. "A Christmas Tree." replied the young girl, simply. "Awesome! Don't forget to color the angel on top." said Delilah, smiling at her godfather's niece. Would that make Em her god-cousin? Huh, good question.

Later that morning, around ten, Teddy and the clones (the Weasleys didn't call them 'the twins' as it reminded them of Fred) made their appearance. "Sleep late enough?" teased Ginny from the sofa, where she was bouncing Hugo on one leg and Lily on the other. Teddy just muttered something about James bursting into their room at two a.m. "Grandmum! Can we open presents now?" asked Victoire, who had been sitting with her largest present in her lap since she woke up. "Yes, dear, of course." So the nineteen kids (**I think that is correct if you take away Lily and Hugo as they are only 1 and add the five**) tore open all their presents faster than previously thought possible.

Delilah and Maggie had made friendship bracelets for all the girls, even a tiny one for Lily, and the boys received Hot Wheels, little toy cars that muggles play with. Ginny had helped the girls with charm work so the cars drove around on their own. But Colton, Dustin, and Teddy had been given been given thick leather bracelets made from the leather of Sirius's old flying motorcycle's seat. Ginny and Harry had also helped that. Apparently it was planned as the boys had given them thinner bracelets made from the very same leather.

Harry and Ginny had given them something could potentially be very be useful, Communication Mirrors. They were like two way mirrors but they connected to as many as necessary, in this case, five. Charlie had given them dragon skin gloves. George had given them excessive amounts of prank material. Bill, Fleur, Percy, and his wife Audrey, with the help of Ron and Hermione had gotten them brooms for next year at Hogwarts. Not just any brooms, they were now the proud owners of Lightning Strike 42's, the fastest broom on the market. Yes, it was even faster than the Firebolt 1, _and _2.

**Quidditch Tryout 2****nd**** Year**

The Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Carl Goodman, a burly sixth year, had everyone fly around the field three times and eliminated those who didn't have a chance. That left twelve Chasers, three Seekers, six Beaters and no Keepers, as Carl was already the Gryffindor Keeper. Maggie and Dustin were trying for Beater; Teddy, Colton and Delilah wanted Chaser.

The five had been training like crazy, every day after classes until dinner, after dinner until curfew. Goodman must have seen that, they _all _made the team. A second year on the team was normal, but _five_ of them was shocking. The seeker was Sam Conway, a tiny Asian sixth year.

Tryouts didn't go without a trouble though, in the anger of being beat, a huge seventh year sent a bludger toward the back of Maggie's head. She dodged but it hit her arm, breaking it. Madam Pomfrey healed it with a quick wave of her wand, thankfully. But Maggie wasn't about to let it go, she chased the culprit down and hexed him to bits with the help of the other four. Detention 92. Finally, the professors were smart enough to separate them, but thanks to Harry, they had the mirrors!

**First Quidditch Match Slytherin vs. Gryffindor**

Difficoltà e Problemi stood at the center of the Quidditch field with Carl and Sam, ready to start their first game. All five seemed perfectly calm now but before the game was a totally different story. Delilah hadn't touched breakfast, but her cocky aura never faltered. Maggie had woken up tree time the night before, having had nightmares of losing and every one hating them or one of them falling off their broom and dying. Dustin had rushed into the loo in the middle of breakfast to empty his nervous stomach. Teddy's hair kept changing colors, from orange, to pink, to forest green. Colton just couldn't sit still and was quite short-tempered this morning; in fact he had told off a first year for "walking to close in front of them" and "what if one of us had tripped over you, got injured, and couldn't play?".

Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly a beautiful day outside, in fact, it was the rainiest, windiest day this part of England had seen in a long, long time. Carl had them cast heating charms on each other to prevent the cold distracting them. They had practiced for long hours, in the rain and wind, all week and now here they were, waiting for Madame Hooch to blow the whistle so they could fly.

Up went the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch, then, the whistle blows.

The announcer, third year Joseph Ousley in Hufflepuff, blast in to commentary, "Slytherin chaser, Wayne Rooney, has the Quaffle and is flying toward the goal. Oh, wait a sec, Dustin Elliott sends a bludger his way. Rooney dodges but drops the Quaffle, which Lupin catches. He passes to Black, to Elliott, back to Lupin, who SCORES!! Ten points to Gryffindor."

The game was long and laborious, and Gryffindor soon fell behind. After two and half hours, the score stood: Slytherin: 170 Gryffindor: 90.

The odds weren't in their favor, not one bit. The Slytherin Seeker had a better broom than Sam, and Sam still hadn't seen the Snitch. Suddenly, he began to dive, fast. _He's not gonna make it, he's going to hurt himself with that steep dive, _thought Delilah. Carl was staring open-mouthed at his friend since his first day of Hogwarts flew to the ground. Ousley yelled into the magical mic, "Conway is diving, and diving deadly. Does he see the Snitch? How can he see anything? He's got it! Conway has the Snitch!! Gryffindor wins against all odds!! Final score, Gryffindor: 240 Slytherin: 170!!"

**Interesting Teaching Career**

"Who would've have thought that we would beat the Weasley twins record for most detentions in a single term?" laughed Dustin as the Problemi walked down the hill to Hogsmeade. "Yeah, good times, good times." sighed Teddy. "Yes, but on to more important issues, where to go first? George is at WWW today, we could see him first, while stashing up on free prank gear or go to Honeyduke's, get candy, and bring some to share with George." said Delilah thoughtfully. The other four answered in unison, "HONEYDUKE'S!"

After visiting the overcrowded candy store, where they spent several sickles on their favorites, the walked to WWW to visit George. When they walked into the store, Delilah and Maggie were hugged by little Roxy and the boys were dragged to the flat above the shop by six year old Fred.

Ten minutes later, the five found themselves in George's office. Maggie and Delilah, Roxanne in her lap, were sitting in chairs in front of the desk, behind which George sat, and Colton, Dustin, and Teddy were sitting crossed legged on the floor with Fred. "I hear you three are in nedd of some supplies." said the only adult in the room, with a wink. "Yeah, we do!" exclaimed Teddy, high-fiving Dustin. George couldn't help but laugh, the group had been compared to the marauders, the golden trio, even Fred and himself, but they were something totally new, something bigger and badder. He listen intently, made suggestions and corrected as Colton blasted into a full speech on their latest pranking plans. _Poor, poor Minerva_, George thought, _First, the Marauders, then the Golden Trio, then us Weasley twin, and now these five? That is one interesting teaching career. _

**Connecting**

The five, now fourth years, had been studying two difficult things since third year, and now thought they had perfected both. The first was nothing new, they wanted to animagus. The potions and spells necessary were learned and memorized. The second was quite extraordinary and rare. They wanted to connect their mind so they could communicate from long distances with out interference. It would unite them in new ways, and together they wanted to become unstoppable when it came to evil.

They had become enemies with William Avery the last week of first year. Some how Maggie's parentage had gotten out to the Slytherins. Excellent, absolutely excellent. He had aimed a petty nasty hex at her in the halls. Of course, he had three others with him, one was a fourth year at the time and the other two were third years. Tom Lestrange, Steve Rookwood, and Sherman Avery(William Avery's older brother, he was the fourth year then, he's graduated now). It had turned into a duel, but no one really won, as Professor Wysh, the DADA teacher, had stopped it. The nine had been awarded a month's detention. So, "evil" meant Avery and the uprising that the recent rumors were about but the latter was less believable.

Now, Problemi were sitting in a circle in the Room of Requirement, with two books, two potions, and five wands. It was to be a long, grueling work, so they decided to skip their last class that day, Care of Magical Creatures, since it was Friday.

"Colton, stir that potion clockwise twice then counterclockwise once. Do that five times." ordered Maggie, as she studied the book in front of her.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted her and began to finish the potion.

Three hours later, they were holding on to a goblet of potion each, the twins were expressionless, Teddy was excited, Delilah was confident as always and Maggie nervous.

"So… animagus, eh? Wonder what are we're going to be." said a shaky Teddy.

"I dunno, but Colton and I will be similar, but I hope none of us have a really crappy form." replied Dustin, who seemed to be turning green.

Colton let out a heavy sigh, "Let's get this over with, in the count of three. 1...2...3!"

In seconds they were no longer Colton, Dustin, Teddy, Maggie, and Delilah. In their place stood a fox, a wolf, a mountain lion, a panther, and an oversized black dog. The wolf was chasing his tail, a deep growl that could be identified as Teddy's laugh of you listened close enough. The fox was examining herself carefully, her fur the same auburn of Maggie's long hair. The mountain lion was looking in a mirror that had appeared, with ocean blue eyes. Delilah knew this to be Colton, so that meant the panther who was now chasing an angry fox around the room was Dustin.

The black dog barked loudly, but the other animals heard, "Hey! Stop goofing off!" The other four walked back over to where she was standing. Delilah nodded, and in an instant, she was no longer canine, but human. "Alright, you lot! Time for Phase 2!"

Suddenly, five more books appeared and Colton withdrew a large bottle of potion from his bag. Maggie and Teddy were flipping through the books, searching for the correct page. Delilah was helping Colton start the potion.

Dustin on the other hand just groaned, "Come on, Lilah! It's two o'clock in the morning! Can't we just think up some hammocks, or something, and go to sleep?"

Delilah frowned at him, obviously outraged. _Crap, she was in a perfect mood with Success 1 but then Dusty has to go and open his bloody mouth and complain! Stupid idiot!_ thought Colton, equally irritated at his brother's whining. Unfortunately, Delilah has quite the temper. By the time she was done yelling and hexing, Dustin was wide awake.

At noon the next day, they were ready to begin. Four potions, and eight spells were necessary. Since there was a not really direct spell, they were improvising. When they all were sure they had cast the spells on the other four, they needed to add DNA to the potions. Said potions were rather disgusting.

Finally, after twenty-three hours of no food or sleep, they were finished. They found out that they could block the others if they wanted, and only let certain things through. The next morning they realized that they shared dreams.

They wouldn't realize how important these gifts would be until next year. Then they would be thankful for the connection, forever.


	6. Uprisings, Softies, and Brothers

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, it is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 6: Uprisings, Softies and Brothers**

Delilah Black was stretched out on the floor of the sitting room in the small cottage where she lived with her godfather. Her best friend, Maggie Wood, was on the sofa reading a rather large novel. "I still don't see how you got Charlie to buy a television _and_ a laptop!" she exclaimed. Delilah shrugged, "He's a big softie." Just then, Charlie Weasley walked in the room, pulling off his dragon-hide gloves. "Oh, the dragon trainer is a softie, huh?" he laughed. The rather buff wizard walked across the room and swiped the dark-headed fifteen year old off the ground and over his shoulder in a firefighter hold. She screamed and giggled like a toddler as he spun her around.

"Charles Septimus Weasley put that girl down, right now!" Charlie turned around, and seeing his mother, set his goddaughter down. "Mum, not to rude or anything but why are you here?" Molly Weasley sighed, "I figured the girls would want a decent dinner on the first day of summer holidays." Maggie and Delilah laughed, over the girls' laughter Charlie said, "Ordered pizza from a nearby muggle town. Why did you come all the way from Romania to bring us dinner? There is something more, I know it. Is it Lily? I told Gin she was ill, but she thought it was just a cold."

"No, no, it isn't Lily. There's been an attack, by Death Eaters, we assume."

"I thought they were in Azkaban after the battle?" asked Maggie

"Some escaped capture, some had children, but this group is just as bad as the rest." explained Molly.

"Was it Avery from Slytherin? I wouldn't mind hexing him to bits." said Delilah.

"You did yesterday on the train." muttered Maggie. Delilah shrugged.

"Not Avery in your year but his brother who graduated a few years ago. There was also a Lestrange boy, Tom." said Molly.

" So there's an uprising, who did they attack?" asked Charlie, who was struggling to hold the girls back, as they wanted to stop the "good for nothing Death Eater offspring" right then. "DELILAH ABIGAIL BLACK, stop it this instant, before I ground you! And Maggie, your parents gave me the authority to do the same for you!" he yelled.

Molly sighed, "It was…" she struggled to get it out, "They attacked Ottery St. Catchpole. Ron and Hermione's house to be exact." By now she was near sobbing, "They… they got Emalee!" And with that, she collapsed on the sofa in tears. The other three joined her in her mourning, until Charlie told her to go back to the Burrow. His mother nodded sadly and apparated with a POP!

**Delilah POV**

Grandmum Molly wasn't gone ten minutes when I felt Teddy poking at my mind, I sighed.

_Yes?_

_We're dropping by in a minute, when you answer the door, make us prove who we are. Uncle Harry says it is something every wizarding family needs to pick back up, _answered Teddy.

_Got it! So, you heard the news?_

_Yeah, Harry was part of the auror team that was assigned to hunt down the suspects._

_Oh, ok. You'll be side-alonging with Harry then?_

_Yes, yes, by the way, Colton has been trying to get your attention for an hour, apparently you were preoccupied._

_Ok, see ya soon._

I knew I should tell Colton I was alright but I was to busy thinking about my family's loss. I was sure he knew of the attack, and would understand. I was stupidly selfish, back then. I would soon learn my lesson, I just didn't know it yet.

After about five minutes of wallowing in self-pity, I felt Ted's mind get close and heard the knock on the door. Charlie stood to get it, but I gestured for him to sit back down and got it myself.

"State your name and business!" I exclaimed, trying to sound intimidating as I drew my wand.

Harry's voice called back, "Harry James Potter and Ted Remus Lupin. Here to speak to Charles Septimus Weasley, Delilah Abigail Black, and Maggie Grace Wood." He sounded more intimidating than I did, maybe it had something to do with the whole defeating Voldemort thing.

"Prove it!" I didn't realize till after that it was a stupid thing to ask Teddy to prove it was him. I could him lean forward to whisper something in the doorway.

"You still sleep with the two things you have from your parents. A stuffed dog named Padfoot and a scarlet baby blanket."

_Crap, I hate that kid. Hate him, hate him, hate him!_

I opened the door for my first friend in all his blue haired glory and his raven-headed godfather. Ted and I had always been close, Ginny and Charlie had stuck us together when we were babies because we are only thirteen days apart. Our friendship flourished and we seem to understand each other's decisions, perhaps it in was the unity between two orphans.

Harry immediately spoke to Charlie, not bothering to greet me or Maggie. The three of us decided to go downstairs in the basement which had been transformed into a hang-out since my bedroom only had enough room for a bed and wardrobe.

They thought we were being good little kids and getting out of the way for their private conversation. How stupid were they? When had we ever been _good_? Instead, we climbed up the laundry shoot and leaned against the opening that lead to the bathroom next our sitting room. Luckily, the bathroom door was open so we could hear every word.

"So, you're restarting the Order of the Phoenix?" came Charlie's deep, rough voice.

"Yes, it was Bill's idea, and everyone else agreed." said Harry's not quite as deep voice.

"I plan to be a bigger part this time around. If I had been there for her last time, Delilah might not be an orphan."

_Wait, he blames himself for my being an orphan?! _I exclaimed in my head.

_He probably feels if he were there to protect your mother, who was like his sister, she wouldn't have made enemies with some one, or gone after who ever killed your dad. That upsets him. He feels that if he were protecting his family, it would've been okay, _explained Maggie, like some psychiatrist.

"Charlie, you can't blame yourself, I start thinking like that some times until Gin slaps some sense in to me."

"But if I had been there to protect Amanda and Dora, Teddy and Delilah would have parents! When they were little and I picked them up from muggle school, I would stop and listen, and hear the other kids ridicule them for not having parents. I used to have to sleep in her room at night because she cried herself to sleep. And still there are times as I walk down the hall to bed, I stop by her room, and hear her fall apart. Harry, how can I hear that from my little girl and not blame myself?! I know I shouldn't but…" Charlie trailed off, and I froze. I hadn't known that he heard me, _no one _knew.

I could feel my friends surprise, then realized the twins were listening in. Crap, crap, crap. I heard Teddy think for every one to shut up, and leave me alone. They weren't laughing, they were worried, pitying me like a four year old. I felt the tears come to my eyes, and looked up at my oldest friend. The two of us slid down the shoot, leaving Maggie to listen to the twins through her mind and Harry and Charlie through her ears.

Once at the bottom, the closest thing I had to a brother wrapped me in a bear hug, tears streaming down his face as well. This, this wasn't pity, this was understanding. The other three, try as they may, couldn't give the same thing; they could only feel sorry for me, consider it my weakness. But Teddy, he knew that it wasn't a weakness, it was a trait, a strength.

"Lilah, it's okay, shh…, its okay," he whispered as I broke down completely in his hug. He rubbed by back in a brotherly way, mumbling about how it's perfectly fine to cry.

"My mum, dad, your mum, your dad, and now Emalee! Teddy, why isn't life fair?" I sobbed, I had never broken down like this. I didn't sob uncontrollably at night, just a few tears now. But here I was crying in my brother with Maggie in the laundry shoot and the twins in our heads. Well, not any more, I think Maggie told them it was best to leave us be.

"I don't know, no one knows, not Dumbledore when he lived, not the Four Founders, not Hermione, not Harry, not any one. I think, that it all leads up to some thing good, maybe it has to happen so something else, some thing else that will help repair that bad thing. At least a little bit." Teddy whispered, and I saw the wisdom in his words. They say that to wise and old you must first be young and stupid. Teddy was wise beyond his years, always had been.

We sat on the couch, but Teddy never let go of his protective embrace. That's when I realized, Teddy was the repair for my parent's death and I was his. No, we weren't there to the love of each other's life, we were there to be the comforter, the best friend, the sibling. Quietly, Teddy told me that I wasn't the only one who cried at night. I was surprised, Bear was always so brave, but then to every one I appeared confident. And I was, but I wasn't immune to the woes of an orphan.

**A/N- I am quite proud of this, though it is rather depressing, you get to see a new side of our favorite cocky Gryffindor. I still own nothing, sadly. I about cried writing this, but I am a big softie, like Charlie! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I only have 2 reviews but like 186 hits. I don't usually ask but it would really lift my spirits to see what you peoplez think about my story, I'm starting to think it kind of stinks.**


	7. Dueled

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.k. Rowling**

**Chapter Seven: Dueled**

Teddy was lying on his back in bedroom at Harry and Ginny's house. The visit to Lilah's was confusing. He learned that the girl who had his complete trust in her strength, cried herself to sleep at night. And that Charlie blamed himself for the loss of their mothers and fathers.

When he told Delilah bad things happened so better things could take place, he was telling himself that. His Nana Andy had told him that before she died when he was five. Not long after they had met Maggie at muggle school. Maggie was a good thing for them both. She was the voice of reason in everything they did. And Teddy thought she was best for Dustin now. He would bet twelve sickles that they fell in love before the end of sixth year if not sooner.

He lay there thinking about where the five of them would be in fifteen years. He pictured Delilah and Colton married, as well as Dusty and Maggie. He pictured his thirty year old self married to twenty eight year old Victiore, though he would never admit it to any one. He pictured two colorful haired little kids, Remus and Nymphadora. He shook the image out of his end, no sense in day dreaming like a little girl.

He thought about Emalee and how his family was torn apart. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Maggie should be stressing about O.W.L.'s and Delilah asking any one who could tell her any thing bout her father. The five of them should be thinking to each other, but they had blocked each other mostly. One person's sad thoughts were enough. In fact, they had taken a potion that practically cut of the connection all together, just temporarily though. They still knew that the others were alive at least.

He missed Emalee terribly. She was nine, far to young to die. But the lives she changed just by smiling made up for her short life or lack of socially interacting with others beside James. James, who was taking it hard, hardly making jokes or teasing Al and Rose any more. Rose and Al, who were only seven, never separated. The parent took turns with houses. Worst of all was looking at Lily and Hugo, they didn't understand where Em was. Hugo kept coming up to people, tugging on their pants for attention and asking, "Where is Sissy?" Ron and Hermione had taken to staying at their home and rarely coming out. They had both taken off work for month.

Teddy's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the window. Delilah's owl, Călători, was outside, looking rather ruffled. He grinned ever so slightly. He walked over and let her in. after chasing her around the room, he captured the letter. It was from Delilah and Maggie, Maggie in neat cursive and Delilah wrote in a messy scrawl. Maggie seemed to have written most of it, though.

* * *

_12 August, 2012_

_Dear Teddy Bear,_

_Charlie is taking us to Diagon Alley on Thursday. Ask Harry to meet us there, in the Leaky Cauldron __**I wonder if Hannah will be there…**__ Of course she will be, SHE OWNS THE PLACE! There's a reason why I'm smarter than you… __**Good Godric, woman! I was just wondering!! **__Ignore her, Ted, Delilah is a pain in the butt. __**Oh, I think I might just be offended. No, No, just humored by the fact that my friend can't come up with a decent insult to offend an overly sensitive Hufflepuff!**_

_Ok, back to the point, the twins' dad isn't allowing them out of the house until September 1st__ , they are owl ordering their supplies. So, it'll just be the three of us, Charlie is being a bit overprotective. He decided to do what Hermione did back in the Second Wizarding War to my parents. I agreed it was for the best and they are now living in Canada, thinking that they never had any children and their names are Will and Carlotta Hollingsworth from London._

_**Remember what you told me about bad things happening so better things can fix it.**_

_Love,_

_Maggie Grace &_

_**Delilah Abigail**_

* * *

Teddy couldn't help but chuckle at how the two argued on paper. When it came to arguing, they were worse than Rose and Albie. He couldn't wait to see them Wednesday, they were sure to brighten his day.

**Wednesday: Diagon Alley**

"I need a new quill!"

"Harry, can I have a broom servicing kit?"

"Charlie, can you take us to Florean's for sundaes?."

"I hate you, Ted, you made be drop my ice cream!"

"Godric Gryffindor, Lilah! I'll buy you a new one!"

"I still hate you."

"Will you two shut up?!"

"You shut up, Maggie!"

"Merlin's snowy white six foot long beard! You three are the most annoying fifth years there are in this world."

"Yeah, and when you were a fifth year, you were too busy convincing people you weren't mental!"

"Too bad no one believed him."

The three were enjoying their escape from the real world in Diagon Alley. They teased each other, Charlie, and Harry. They were loaded down with packages and were headed toward the Leaky Cauldron for dinner when something more exciting happened than running in to former Order and D.A. members.

Harry turned around and drew his wand when he heard a tortured scream. Delilah looked toward where the sound came from. In the middle of the cobbled pathway, there was a semicircle of dark cloaked figure surrounding a quivering person on the ground, Hannah Abbott. Harry and Charlie shoved the three into the pub, and went to attack the party of 'good for nothing Death Eater offspring'.

Unfortunately, the three weren't easily taken away from a fight. Within seconds they were out of the pub and locked in duel with Death Eaters. The alley was empty, for the shoppers had apparated away or fled to the shops. Few stayed to help fight.

**Delilah's POV**

I had never been so scared in my life. I was dueling Thomas Lestrange, who had graduated last year. He knew far more dark magic but was slow on his feet. I, on the other hand, might be lacking in defensive spells, but was fast and had a killer Bat Bogey Hex(Ginny had taught her at age seven, she had used Gin's wand.)

Lestrange was merciless and cold, and didn't hesitate to use the Cruciatus curse. The pain was the worst possible, bringing reluctant tears to my eyes. I recovered as fast as I could and sent a Stunner at him but he dodged, firing a nasty curse. I gasped in pain, but finally managed to stun my opponent. I jerked my muggle hoodie aside, revealing my hip where the mysterious spell hade hit. Nasty, purple and blue bruises were already forming.

Charlie was still dueling with Terry Dolohov, and Harry was tending to a cut that slashed across Maggie's face. Ted seemed unharmed but was limping toward me, kicking the stunned Lestrange out of the way.

"Are you okay, Bear?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Me? I'm fine, Lilah. I saw this good for nothing son of a hag send those illegal curses. Are you okay? That last one was nasty, I saw that bruise."

"Yeah, I…, I'm fine. Yep, everything is okay!" I tried and failed to convince him.

Suddenly, our attention was drawn elsewhere. Dolohov had stunned Charlie, and was headed toward us. I couldn't raise my wand fast enough. Teddy could though. He shot a jinx. Dolohov shot a curse. Teddy fell, unconscious.

Dolohov wrapped his hand around my arm, petrified me, tied me up, and stunned me. I didn't remembering anything past that and now, years later, still can't remember, the next three days.

* * *

A/N- How'd ya like it? Finally the plot!! Leave a review! pLeAsE!!! It's sure to make me happier for the holidays!! Thanks for reading! I want to have atleast Ch. Ten up before I go back to school.

CRITISM IS WELCOME!!!!!!


End file.
